The invention relates to a new synthesis of 3-alkyl-2-cyclopenten-2-ol-1-ones and particularly 3-methyl-2-cyclopenten-2-ol-1-one. The latter compound has been found among the thermal decomposition products of wood, maple syrup, and roasted coffee. Owing to the distinguished organoleptic properties, this compound and its alkyl homologs have enjoyed widespread use as food flavors. The limited availability of these compounds from natural sources has spurred synthetic efforts which have resulted in numerous publications and patents related to the synthesis of methylcyclopentenolone.